Un dia en Forks
by vicky rc
Summary: Que pasaria si estuvieras un dia en Forks, con tus personajes favoritos...aqui esta la respuesta.One-Shot


**Okey chicas(os) se que dije que hasta no terminar con mi primer fic no iba a escribir otros, solo One-Shot y aquí les traje uno de ellos, lo pensé una de esas tardes en las que quieres dormir pero simplemente no puedes conciliar el sueño. Así que lo imagine y me lo puse a escribir de inmediato, espero que les guste recuerden que los personajes son de S.M y que la historia es relativamente mía, besos y tengan en cuenta que voy a escribirlo en mi propio POV, sin más que decirles, espero que lo disfruten. **

**Un día en forks**

Pero que día tan horrible: estaba cansada, me dolía la cabeza y los pies me estaban matando, además de eso tenía un montón de tarea por hacer y esto gracias a que en la escuela tuvieron la "brillante" idea de hacer proyectos que equivalían la mitad de la nota y puntos en total. Mierda, mierda, mierda esa es la única palabra que en este momento me cruzaba por la mente, ahora como voy a hacer todo esa tarea y estudiar cuando en menos de dos horas empezaba el capítulo final de mi novela favorita, y eso ya es mucho decir, porque, se podría decir que soy de esas personas que se aburren fácilmente de las cosas y por suerte no me he perdido ni un solo capítulo de esta novela, hasta tuve que faltar a la fiesta del año porque esa noche en la novela los protagonistas se iban a casar, y me perdí de ver a una de mis mejores amigas bailando como loca encima de la mesa, así que además de perderme esa súper fiesta también me perdí el ridículo más grande de mi BFF.

Pero ya estaba cansada de ser la chica perfecta que se la pasa siempre estudiando y escondida en una librería, NO ya no mas…. Me quite la ropa, tome una ducha, me puse mi piyama de ositos, comí galletas así me doliera el estomago y me puse a leer uno de mis libros favoritos CREPUSCULO, la verdad es que hace un tiempo no lo leía, se lo había prestado a una prima y hace solo una semana que me lo devolvió.

Bueno ¿por dónde estaba?... así bueno estaba en mi cama con mi hermoso libro en mis piernas, leyendo una de mis partes favoritas "y así el león se enamoro de la oveja BLABLABLA" ustedes me entienden algunas veces es un poquito desesperante leer ESAS líneas que te sabes de memoria. Pero bueno cuando estaba por esa parte me dieron unas ganas terribles de beber agua, muy raro en mi ya que casi nunca tomo agua, mi abuela siempre me dice "niña vas a perder los riñones" y bueno después no escucho mas, solo veo como mueve los labios muy rápido y como dice el discurso con que todas las películas de mamas y fresas comercializan en el mundo del séptimo arte.

Cuando volví al cuarto, vi que el libro estaba cerrado, cosa rara ya que yo recordaba muy bien que lo deje abierto, me acerque muy lentamente y cuando lo abrí….

Aparecí en un bosque con mucha niebla y un poco tenebroso, lo único que pensé en ese instante fue "JODER donde estoy, mama va a matarme cuando se entere que no estoy en mi cuarto, viendo TV o diciendo algo estúpido por teléfono con mis amigas".

Si lo debía de suponer MIERDA la vida no es gusta, cuando quiere darte problemas te lo da doble o triple porque me estaba empezando a doler el estomago, malditas galletas, oh Dios por lo que más quieras que no le vaya a vomitar a una ardilla enzima, ellas no merecen morir así.

Okey yo como soy una chica muy moderna veo esos programas en que dicen como debes hacer para sobrevivir y la primera regla es que si estas perdida te quedes donde estas, además de que lo dicen los programas también lo dicen las películas como Alicia en el país de las maravillas, pero bueno eso no va al caso ya que ella fue muy estúpida y siguió caminando cosa que yo pensaba hacer también, porque, por algo dicen que el peor defecto que tiene una mujer es la curiosidad y yo además de tener unas enormes ganas de saber donde estoy, también me estaba helando, solo tenía mi piyama conmigo y esa consistía en unos shorts cortitos azules con dibujos de osos marrones, una camisa de tiritas blanca, un suéter morado y mis pantuflas con dibujos de mariposa, ahora que lo pensaba bien, me veía muy tonta como si tuviera seis años pero mi abuela me la avía regalado no le podía decir que no.

Recogí mi mochila del piso, que sinceramente no sabía cómo había llegado ahí, y camine un largo rato por un sendero en medio del bosque. Hasta que conseguí una carretera que tenía un letrero con letras grandes que decía "Bienvenidos a forks", ja que extraño nombre, esperen ¿decía forks?, HAY MIERDA ESTOY EN FORKS, okey no me estoy volviendo loca, no, no, no, hay ya se lo más seguros es que las galletas del mal estaban viejas, SI eso era, las galletas estaban dañadas y por eso creo que estoy en un mundo paralelo en donde estoy en forks pueblo en donde se encuentra el amor de mi vida y muy lejos de mi hogar, esperen como se llamara este mundo crepusculandia, no ese ya está muy usado, ummm ha ya se vampirmundo, hay joder ¡concéntrate victoria!... lo que tengo que hacer es llegar a un hotel, rentar un cuarto y mañana cuando esté un poco mas despierta y sin los efectos de las galletas del mal, poder hacer algo para volver a casa, bueno pero antes de eso tengo que ver a mi Edward, si edwardddddd (suspiro)….¿en qué momento de la historia estaré? ¿Edward y bella ya se conocerán? O ¿mi Eddy estará solterito?, bueno si es así tengo que ser buena y ayudarlo a que este con bella y no haga tantas idioteces como lo hace en luna nueva y que bella no se bese con el perro en eclipse SI SOY UN GENIO, hare que la saga crepúsculo cambie a como yo quiera muajajaja (risa malvada), bueno no eso suena muy feo mejor hare que los personajes de las saga crepúsculo no hagan tantas guilipolleses y que todos vivan felices por siempre, si eso suena mejor, esperen NO es muy largo…mejor HPSCHTGTVFPS siiiiii eso suena mejor SOY UN GENIO (risa malvada otra vez) umrrr mierda me ahogue.

Camine como una hora por el pueblo, hasta que encontré una cabaña de dos pisos y bastante amplia que tenía un letrero grande que decía "HOTEL" en letras grandes y rojas… fui hasta la resección y cuando me estaba acercando la chica detrás de la mesa me miro raro y con cara de burla y las cejas alzadas me dijo.

-Con las sorpresas que se encuentra uno en la vida.

-Sí lo mismo digo, quiero una habitación hasta mañana.

-Está bien, aquí esta las llaves, que tenga buena noche.

-Gracias…rubia oxigenada- esto último lo dije en un susurro, pero creo que me logro escuchar.

-¡Que dijiste!- uyyyy creo que se arrecho, porque, esto lo dijo casi gritando.

-¿¡Yo!...no dije nada- guau lo dije tan firme que hasta yo me lo creí, y creo que ella también, porque, se quedo callada, ja valla tonta.

Después de ducharme y cambiarme de ropa vi bien que era lo que tenía en la mochila, la verdad es que no era mucho solo dos pares de ropa interior, un pantalón de mezclilla negro, una camisa de tiritas negra, una camisa larga blanca/trasparente, un chalequito negro, unas botas largas negras y mi diario.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté bastante cansada, anoche no puede dormirme hasta pasada la noche, la verdad es que me sentía rara, estando aquí y no en mi casa, en mi hogar.

Cuando termine de ducharme, me vestí con la ropa que tenía en mi bolso, escribí todo lo que había vivido hasta hoy en mi diario y me fue a la resección a pagar mi noche en el hotel… cuando Salí, camine un buen rato por las calles de Forks, la verdad es que era un pueblo muy pintoresco y parresia bastante tranquilo, el cielo estaba encapotado con nubes grises y la gente caminaba muy tranquila por las calles y aceras del pueblo, ahora que lo veía bien era bastante gracioso, después de todo ¿Cómo reaccionarían las personas de este pequeño pueblo si supieran que a las afueras del mismo había un clan de vampiros y una manada de lobos gigantes?, seguramente nada bien.

Después de un rato caminando, me encontré con un edificio muy grande de ladrillos rojos y grandes ventanales, seguramente era el Instituto, tenia que entrar y ver donde estaban los Cullen y Bella…

Después de dar vueltas y vueltas por toda la escuela, por fin, llego la hora del almuerzo. Cuando iba entrando hacia la cafetería, todos dejaron de comer, como si fueran visto algo diferente por primera vez, lamentablemente no era a mí a la que veían, si no a la propia Bella Swan, entrar al cafetín toda apenada y sonrojada…DIOS no lo podía creer, estaba viendo a uno de los personajes literarios más importantes de la época, y en lo único que pensaba era en que ya los quería ver a ELLOS, y cuando me refiero a ellos, es a los Cullen.

Antes de que pudiera caminar o respirar, me fije que bella ya estaba sentada en su mesa habitual con Ángela, Jessica y los demás chicos…Esperen esto se parece a esa escena en la que están en la cafetería y bella ve por primera vez a los Cullen, pero si estamos en este momento eso quiere decir que ESTOY EN CREPUSCULO, mierda no lo puedo creer, pero si yo estoy aquí, y ella esta haya eso quiere decir que ELLOS están…

Santa madre que me pario, no lo puedo creer estoy viendo a los Cullen en vivo y en directo, joder esto es mejor que el 3D y que el blue-rey… la verdad es que los cullen son más hermosos e impresionantes de cómo me lo imagine cuando leí el primer libro, es que decir que son perfectos es quedarse cortos.

Bueno yo tenía una misión y la iba a cumplir, iba a hacer que la vida de mis personajes favoritos no fuera tan dramática…. Si eso iba a hacer y empezaría desde ahora. Con paso firme y la cabeza bien en alto me dirigí a la mesa de bella y impulsiva como yo sola la tome del brazo y la lleve caminando conmigo a la mesa de los Cullen, toda la cafetería se quedo en silencio y bella de lo sorprendida que estaba de mi acción se quedo muda, yo siguiendo con mi paso decidido me encontraba a solo unos pasos de distancia de los Cullen, todos los que me veían seguro pensaban que estaba loca pero era muy valiente, por la forma en que me comportaba, pero la verdad era que por dentro estaba temblando de miedo ¿y si no me creen? Y ¿si destruyo toda la historia?, no, no, no lo iba a permitir mejor dejaba las cosas como estaban SI eso era…me iba a dar la vuelta para salir corriendo de ese lugar, cuando me doy cuenta como me mira Edward, como si estuviera loca, viéndome con sus hermosos y profundos ojos negros como el carbón, después del poco contacto visual que tuvimos (para mi gusto) me di cuenta que yo podía arreglar las cosas, que todo podía ser mejor y que millones del Twilighter en el mundo me lo iban a agradecer, y con ese pensamiento me senté en la mesa con bella a un lado.

-Hola, soy victoria, ella es bella y necesito hablar con ustedes a solas-le dije con la voz más firme que pude poner.

-hola nosotros somos los…-empezó a hablar Alice, cuando la interrumpí.

-Cullen, los cullen lo sé y a pesar que no me crean, se mas cosas de ustedes de las que se imaginan.

-¿Cómo sabes tanto?, ¿Qué sabes?, ¿Por qué no puedo leer tu mente?, ¿Quién eres?-las preguntas de Edward ya me estaban mareando, cuando ya no pude mas explote.

-EDWARD me podrías hacer el favor de callarte, joder no te quiero hablar así pero hay veces que me desesperas tanto, leoncito-le grite.

Todos en la mesa se quedaron callados y yo por supuesto que casi muero de la vergüenza, lo unió que quería era hablar con ellos tranquilamente, y estos vampiros locos no me dejaban ¡ JODER!.

-lo mejor que podemos hacer es irnos a la mansión Cullen-les dije más calmada.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza a la vez, menos bella que seguía muy callada de la sorpresa de estar aquí, pero bueno después tendrá que hablar bastante. Salimos al estacionamiento y todos se montaron a sus autos y yo con toda la confianza del mundo me monte en el puesto trasero del volvo y a bella la senté en el puesto de copiloto, Edward seguía sin decir nada, mejor así, porque si se atrevía a decir algo malo o que no me gustara, un vampiro iba a morir literalmente, bueno no yo amo a Edward nunca lo mataría pero si le diría unas cuantas cositas.

Cuando llegamos a la casa Cullen, vi que todos se sorprendieron en que yo una simple mortal, entrara como si nada a una casa de vampiros, ja si ellos supieran.

Cuando todos estábamos sentados, y cuando digo todos me refiero a: Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle y yo. Empecé con el discurso más largo que he dicho en mi vida.

-bueno se que todos se preguntan ¿quién soy yo?, pues yo me llamo Victoria, por una extraña razón estoy dentro de mi libro favorito, que resultan que los protagonistas son ustedes, no me vallan a interrumpir que lo que voy a decir es serio cuando termine me podrán preguntar lo que quieran. Bueno para que me crean lo que voy a decir, voy a hablarles algunas cosas que nadie fuera de la familia sabe, se que Edward tiene más de 100 años pero que aparenta los 17 eternamente, se también que tu Edward moriste de influencia y que Carlisle te trasformo en vampiro, también se que tus verdaderos padres se llamaban Elizabeth y Edward masen, también se que lees mentes, y sé que piensas que no tienes alma pero no es así, tu alma es una de las más puras y buenas que se hayan conocido.

También se que Alice ve el futuro, que no recuerda nada de su vida de humana, también que está casada con Jasper, este ultimo puede controlar las emociones de las personas, y es el que tiene menos tiempo con su dieta de "vegetariano".

También se que le paso a Rosalie con su antiguo novio, y que no le hubiera gustado ser lo que es, un vampiro, pero también sé que ama y es feliz con Emmett y que a pesar que no lo demuestre, ama enormemente a su familia.

Sé que Emmett está casado con rosalie, que a veces es demasiado juguetón, pero que en los momentos malos es el que le saca más de una sonrisa a los integrantes de esta familia, también se que casi lo mata un oso y que cuando rosalie lo salvo pensó que era un ángel, por su belleza y bondad.

También se que Carlisle es la cabeza de esta familia y que ama profundamente a esme, sé que es el que tiene más autocontrol en lo que la sangre humana se refiere, se que esme es la mejor madre que pudieron tener y que es la persona más bondadosa que hemos podido conocer.

Sé que bella a pesar de verse tan frágil y tímida, es una persona fuerte que no teme dar la vida por alguien a quien ama, y que se equivoca como todo mortal o inmortal, pero siempre sabe cómo salir con la cabeza en alto, no importa la fascinación que tenga por el suelo, sé que es torpe y que se sonroja demasiado, que le tiene miedo al matrimonio, pero también sé que cuando ya esté casada no va a querer otra cosa que no sea esa, se que pronto va a ser una Cullen mas y que ella y Edward van a traer la luz que falta en esta casa.

También se que a pesar de que todo parezca perfecto, no lo es, porque si va a ver un montón de problemas en el transcurso de estos años pero también sé que lo van a poder superar, porque, JODER ustedes son los Cullen la única familia de vampiros que antepone sus deseos y necesidades por el bienestar de los demás.

Cuando termine de hablar, todos estaban mas pálidos de lo normal, con la boca abierta y con la cara de sorpresa más grande que he visto.

-co..Como sabes todo esto- me pregunto un muy asustado Edward.

-JODER he asustado a un vampiro jajaja, okey esto ya es demasiado gracioso para mi, cálmate Eddy, no te puedo decir mucho mas pero quiero que le queden unas cosas claras a todos.

1.-edward quiero que entiendas que bella puede tomar sus propias decisiones, no trates de subestimarla, porque, te llevaras una gran sorpresa. Tienes un alma entiéndelo, todos los vampiros tienes una, no trates de negarlo.

2.-bella eres fuerte, eres valiente, quiero que sigas así, pero por lo que más quieras, no le des esperanzas a Jacob Black, cuando tu y yo sabemos muy bien que en tu vida no va a ver otro hombre que no sea Edward.

3.- A todos los demás no tenga mucho que decir solo que sean felices y que luchen con todo lo que puedan para que algún día la paz y la felicidad llegue a su hogar…sin más que decir me despido, espero de todo corazón que no hagan cosas tan estúpidas y no piensen tanto, solo déjense llevar por lo que sienten y lo que dice su corazón, esto último se los digo a bella y Edward…los amo a todos adiós…

Me desperté de un salto cuando escuche el grito de mi mama "levántate vaga es hora de ir al colegio…pero rápido que llegas tarde", mierda estaba tan cansada, ese sueño me dejo agotada, ¿Por qué era un sueño no?, "VICTORIAAAA" joder mi madre no me dejaba pensar la vainas.

Bueno quizás fue un sueño, quizás no, quien sabe algún día lo descubriré lo hare, pero antes.

Un sueño es solo, un sueño ¿o no?

Bueno que mas da

*actualizando el estado de facebook*

Bueno que querían, soy una adolescente, y como tal tengo una vida social…HA tu si tu, la que estás leyendo esto, recuerda que nada es imposible y que quizás los sueños se pueden hacer realidad…literalmente.

**Bueno chicas(os) espero que les allá gustado, la verdad es que me ocurrió algo parecido, estaba yo durmiendo muy tranquila soñando con mi Eddy cuando mi mama me despierta con sus gritos, pero que puedo decirle es mi madre, acuérdense de regalarme por lo menos un reviews y ¡Que los sueños siempre se puede lograr! Solo no pierdas la fe…actualizo "Unas locas vacaciones con los Cullen-Swan" el martes, besos y saludos desde Venezuela . **


End file.
